Flush mounted lighting fixtures, which are typically ceiling mounted, are well known in the prior art. These lighting fixtures are typically provided with E26 sockets, or the like, for incandescent bulbs, or GU24 sockets, or the like, for compact fluorescent bulbs.
Solid state lighting, such as provided by light emitting diodes (LED's), organic light emitting diodes (OLED's), or polymer light emitting diodes (PLED's), has been found to be more energy efficient than incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Thus, there has been a movement to utilize solid state lighting over incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Light fixtures configured for incandescent or fluorescent lighting must be retrofitted to accommodate solid state lighting, if there is a desire to retain the light fixtures for use with solid state lighting.